pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Compton
Anne Compton (born 1947) is an Canadian poet, literary critic, and anthologist. Life Compton was born and raised in the farming community of Bangor, Prince Edward Island, the youngest of 11 children. She wrote her earliest poem at 9 years of age.Mikala Gallant, http://stu-sites.ca/nble/c/compton_anne_1.html Anne Compton], New Brunswick Literary Encyclopedia, Winter 2011, St. Thomas University. Web, Apr. 2, 2017. She earned a Bachelor of Arts in English literature and history from the University of Prince Edward Island in 1969, a Masters in Canadian and American literature from York University in 1971, and a Ph.D. from the University of New Brunswick (UNB). Her Ph.D. thesis, on Canadian poet A.J.M. Smith, was published in 1994. Compton teaches literature and creative writing at UNB Saint John, where she is writer in residence and an assistant professor in the department of humanities and languages. She is also the director of the Lorenzo Reading Series, and serves on the New Brunswick Arts Board.Philip Milito, Anne Compton, Canadian Encyclopedia, December 14, 2011, Historica Canada. Web, Apr. 2, 2017. Recognition Opening the Island *Shortlisted - Margaret and John Savage First Book Award (2002) *Won - Atlantic Poetry Prize (2003)UPEI Processional *Won - Governor General's Award for English-language poetry (2005)scribblingwoman: Anne Compton wins Governor General's Award for Poetry *Won - Atlantic Poetry Prize (2006)Compton wins Atlantic Poetry Prize - May 1, 2006 - News@UNB *Shortlisted - Pat Lowther Prize Asking Questions Indoors and Out *Shortlisted - Atlantic Poetry Prize (2010)http://www.atlanticbookawards.ca/Content/2010_shortlist Atlantic Book Awards Other Recognition *Featured writer at the 2007 Maritime Writers' Workshop & Literary Festival in Fredericton, New Brunswick. * Won - Alden Nowlan Award for excellence in English language literary arts, presented by the New Brunswick Arts Board in 2008 * Won - National Magazine Award in Poetry in 2008 Publications Poetry *''Coastlines: The poetry of Anne Compton''. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane Editions, 2002. *''Opening the Island''. Markham, ON, & Allston, MA: Fitzhenry & Whiteside, 2002. *''Writing on the Wall: Allen Ramsay''. Fredericton, NB: Beaverbrook Art Gallery, 2004. *''Processional''. Markham, ON, & Allston, MA: Fitzhenry & Whiteside, 2005. *''Asking Questions Indoors and Out''. Markham, ON: Fitzhenry & Whiteside, 2009. *''Alongside: Poems''. Markham, ON: Fitzhenry & Whiteside, 2013. Non-fiction *''A.J.M. Smith: Canadian metaphysical''. Toronto: ECW Press, 1994. *''Meetings with Maritime Poets: Interviews''. Markham, ON, & Brighton, MA: Fitzhenry & Whiteside, 2006. Edited *''The Edge of Home: Milton Acorn from the Island''. Charlottetown, PE: Island Studies Press, 2002. *''Coastlines: The Poetry of Atlantic Canada'' (edited with Laurence Hutchman, Ross Leckie, & Robin McGrath). Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane Editions, 2002. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Anne Compton, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 11, 2015. See also *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References External links ;Poems *"Stars, Sunday Dawn" * [http://kellyrfineman.blogspot.ca/2007/09/processional-by-anne-compton-poetry.html Two poems from Processional] ;Books *Anne Compton at Amazon.com ;About *Anne Compton in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Anne Compton biography, Waterfront Views *Anne Compton in the New Brunswick Literary Encyclopedia *"To Be Moved by a Poem: Stephen E. Leckie in conversation with Anne Compton, Malahat Review, 2014 *Six Questions with Anne Compton at Rob McLennan's Blog, 2014. Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:People from Kings County, Prince Edward Island Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:Governor General's Award winning poets Category:Writers from Prince Edward Island Category:21st-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:Women poets Category:Prince Edward Island poets